


Punk Rock Safety Pins and Marshmallows

by 20RavenousTemptress15



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Archive Tag Generator, F/F, Friends are silly, M/M, Marshmallows, Punk rock is a hard stage to achieve, Safety Pin is not a safe ear piercer, Why did BlueroseLe get this Tag?, punks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20RavenousTemptress15/pseuds/20RavenousTemptress15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius decides to pierce his ear for Remus. It doesn't go well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punk Rock Safety Pins and Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluerosele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosele/gifts).



> I wrote this for my friend. She and I both tried the Archive word Generator and this was hers.

Remus knew he should've stayed in the library when he walked into the dorm to find Sirius was on the ground clutching his hand in pain.

"For frack's sake what did you do this time?"Remus asked exasperatedly, as he walked over to his idiotic boyfriend. 

Sirius looked up from his fetal potion next to his bed. "I. I. Well. You know how I'm so punk rock?"

"Yeah?" Remus answered, looking intently at his friends hand.

"Well, see I, l, decided I wanted an ear piercing." Sirius said looking at the blood on his hand.

Remus dropped Sirius' hand and looked at him with the best 'you have to be freaking kidding me'. "Sirius, did you really pierce your hand with a safety pin? Whilst trying to pierce your ear??"

Sirius looked up sheepishly "I thought you'd think it was hot?"

Remus looked at him, "You need to learn how to embrace your hard core punk rock pain before you try to do this."

And then walked out of the room in search of a bandage. When he came back he saw James in a similar position. "I AM GOING TO GO FIND NEW FRIENDS" Remus shouted at the two idiots on the floor.

"HE SAID IT WOULD BE FUN!" James yelled pointing his finger at Sirius.

"I JUST WANTED TO SEE IF HE WOULD DO IT!" Sirius retaliated. Remus just shook his head and cut the bandage in half.

He carefully wrapped his boyfriends hand and then hs best friend's. He then sat them on James' bed and went to find Lily.

When they arrived, they found James and Sirius drawing on their bandages. "HOW ARE YOU TWO SO IMMATURE!?! I MEAN REALLY YOU ARE 17 HOW DO YOU EVEN THINK STABBING YOURSELVES WITH LITTLE METAL STICKS IS EVEN A GOOD IDEA?! HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU TWO GOING TO HURT YOURSELVES?! YOU DISTRESS POOR REMUS AND MAKE HIM TAKE CARE OF YOU AND DO YOU EVEN THANK HIM?" Lily took a breath and awaited an answer.

Remus sheepishly looked at Lily, "Really, it's okay! I just wanted you to know your boyfriend is an idiot."

James looked up affronted, "Oi!"

Lily glared at him, "You deserve it." James pouted and looked down.

Sirius poked him and laughed, "Aha Lily got mad at you!"

This time it was Remus's turn to look disapproving, "Really Sirius, you are the one who tricked James!"

Sirius looked affronted, "Really?! I did it for the Punk!!"

Remus and Lily just glanced at each other. Sighed. Then left.

"Where do you think they went?" James asked Sirius after 5 minutes of being alone.

"I don't know... Wanna see who can fit the most marshmallows in their mouth?" Sirius asked with a shrug.

"YES! LOSER BUYS BUTTER BEER!" James yelled, running out of the room, Sirius close behind him.

Lily and Remus arrived back into the dorm to see the two idiots laying down on their beds holding their stomachs.

"AHA I get 2 galleons!" Lily cheered.

Remus sighed and handed her the money, "I really thought James may have kept him in line!"


End file.
